


Tales of Beautiful Salmon, Adventurous Cod, and Outlaw Sheep

by QraincakeQ



Series: Forgotten Memories & Alternate Realities [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Mentioned Floris | Fundy, Sky Gods - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur Soot-centric, and wilbur referring to himself as new milo's dad, idea from the 30 second sky block videos, l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QraincakeQ/pseuds/QraincakeQ
Summary: "It was a few weeks later, when Wilbur met Sally. She herself was a Sky God. But unlike the others, she was kind, and thoughtful. She knew her kindness towards the human would not go unpunished, so she blessed him with a gift: a child. In the child’s eyes were the same sparkle that Wilbur’s long lost friend once had in his eyes.Wilbur promised to not let this little boy suffer the same fate as his deceased friend.“Hello, New Milo.” "
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Milo & Wilbur Soot, New Milo & Wilbur Soot, Sally & New Milo, Sally & New Milo & Wilbur Soot, Sally/Wilbur Soot
Series: Forgotten Memories & Alternate Realities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168736
Kudos: 29





	Tales of Beautiful Salmon, Adventurous Cod, and Outlaw Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed while rewatching the 30-sec skyblock videos that Wilbur refers to himself as New Milo's father... so I did this. :)

There was a reason Fundy had never met his mother.  
It was often rumored that the reason Wilbur had said that Sally was a salmon was a coping mechanism for her death.  
But that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

In this world, there are many, many gods, of many different divisions. Some of the more well known ones Wilbur had known personally, such as Philza, the God of Existence, Angel of Death, and Technoblade, The Blood God, Reaper of the Land.  
The largest division known, however, was the Sky Gods.  
The Sky Gods were mysterious. They were cruel, hateful, and only thrived off seeing others suffer. Their games were known worldwide, and most begged to never meet them, let alone face their wrath.  
So when Wilbur woke up and realized he was in a Sky Gods’ game, it’s safe to say he was terrified.  
One of the first beings he met in this game was a teenager named Milo, who was his age. From the second they locked eyes, they were friends forever.  
Until the game got too real for Milo. Wilbur will never forgive himself for killing his best and only friend in this existence, even as his friend was too far gone to be sensical. 

Wilbur grieved for days on end. He had lost his best friend, his other half. Nothing could hurt worse, and all he wanted was for this game to be over.  
It was a few weeks later, when Wilbur met Sally. She herself was a Sky God. But unlike the others, she was kind, and thoughtful. She knew her kindness towards the human would not go unpunished, so she blessed him with a gift: a child. In the child’s eyes were the same sparkle that Wilbur’s long lost friend once had in his eyes.  
Wilbur promised to not let this little boy suffer the same fate as his deceased friend.  
“Hello, New Milo.”  
Wilbur and New Milo became inseparable. Milo, far too young to be forced to live in this game, was shielded by Wilbur from everything. Each night, the two would sit next to the fire, whilst Wilbur told stories of daredevil parrots and outlaw sheep. The young boy loved the stories dearly, and Wilbur would carry the young boy with the mop of brown hair to bed every night, wishing he could take the little boy far, far away from here.  
Until one day, the Sky Gods let them go.  
But not without one final curse.  
They took New Milo, banishing him to the same fate as Sally. The two were cursed to forever swim the ocean, to never breathe air or stand on land. Sally and Wilbur, knowing trying to find a work around would only result in further anger from above, said their parting goodbyes, and Wilbur held Milo one last time, before watching them leave.  
Wilbur went home to his family, alone. Of course, they were thrilled to have him back, but they wouldn’t ever fill the hole where Sally and Milo had made themselves at home.  
\---  
It was a few years later, when Wilbur met those two again.  
Milo was now a few years older, and knew the struggle they had to go through to see their father again. Wilbur hugged his son and lover again. They spent as much time with each other as they possibly could. They left a few weeks later, with tight hugs and final goodbyes, knowing that their time was up. Chances were, the three wouldn’t see each other for another several years, not until the two could do so without being caught.  
And then, several months later, a fox hybrid was on Wilbur’s doorstep.  
Reading through the letter accompanying the child, Sally confirmed the child as Wilbur’s, along with the birth date, species, and all other needed information. She explained that the child having fox ears was just a random chance that comes from being a Sky God’s child. She also made Wilbur promise to never tell the child about Milo, the Sky Gods, or how Sally and Wilbur knew each other.  
Fundy grew up without a mother, and without any siblings. His closest thing to siblings was Wilbur’s own younger siblings, and Wilbur told stories of beautiful salmon and adventurous cod to the bright eyed child.  
And, once in a blue moon, Wilbur would see Sally’s long red hair and sea green eyes, accompanied by Milo’s mop of brown hair and eyes of melted chocolate watching from the shadows. And, with pain in his heart, Wilbur would grab Fundy by the hand, and lead him back home into L’Manberg.  
And every night, Wilbur would long for the day his family reunited, knowing it would never come.


End file.
